The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 99: World Without ACF Part 1
Two moar episodes until the 100th...WOOHOO! Part One Narrator: TODAY IN THE BUNKER! I wonder what ACF, Pinkie and Bob will do today? Pinkie: Were gonna throw a party today! 4th Wall: (cracks) Meh. I'm used to it. Bob: Wait...What's the party for? Pinkie: It's because it's almost the 100th epiosde, so I'm throwing a pre-party! 4th Wall: (cracks) LIKE I SAID BEFORE.... ACF: That's great! So can we help? Pinkie: Sure! We just need to put uo the decorations, the food, and all of the other stuff! Bob: ....Okay ACF: ..Okie. BUT WE'LL DO IT! Bob: We will? ACF: Yeah. Bob: Meh. Alright. Pinkie: THEN LET'S DO THIS! Meanwhile in The Backwards Dimension... 10FCA: Ugh. I need a plan guys. Eip Eiknip: Beats me. Evil Bob: Hm.....I have no idea. 10FCA: Well keep thinking! Eiknip: Wait...What ARE we planning? 10FCA: The plan to get rid of....Her. Evil Bob: Wh-Oh yeah. ACF. 10FCA: Yep....Her. Evil Bob: I HAVE AN IDEA! (whispers it to 10FCA and Eiknip) 10FCA: It's....Perfect. Narrator: (overhears their plan) O_O (mutters) This can't be good. Back at The Bunker.... (ACF, Bob, Pinkie and Maxwell are setting up the food) Maxwell: Ooooo. Cookies....(is about to grab all of the cookies, but then Bob puts the cookie plate at a different table) AW COME ON! Pinkie: Don't worry, you'll have them tonight! Maxwell: But that's 5 hours away! ACF: In the mean time, you can have this. (gives Maxwell a bucket chocolate ice cream) Maxwell: YAYZ! (eats it) Pinkie: I'm gonna check on the others. ACF and Bob: OKIE! (Goes to a differenet spot in the room) Narrator: Uh Pinkie? Pinkie: Oh. Hello Mr. Narrator! How are you today? Narrator: I have to tell you something.... ..... Pinkie: Come Mr. Narrator! Tell me! PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Narrator: (whispers it so only Pinkie could hear) Pinkie: REALLY?! YOU MEAN THAT- Narrator: Shh! Don't tell anyone? Got it? Pinkie: ...Okay. I'll Pinkie Promise it! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! Narrator: ....So...See ya! Pinkie: Bye! (4th Wall cracks...Big time) 4th Wall: I seriously need a doctor. Pinkie: (goes to check with Phineas, Ferb, and the Fireside Girls) So how's the decortations coming? Isabella: There doing okie dokie, Pinkie! Pinkie: Great! Phineas: And when the party starts, there's gonna be trumpets playing, and then a banner will come down saying "HAPPY 98TH EPISODE!" written with balloon strings! Pinkie: THAT. SOUNDS. SO AWESOME! Gretchen: And there's going to be a performance after that, with Phineas, Ferb, you, Bob, ACF, and the others. Pinkie: Cool! Well it looks like the decorations are covered. See you guys at the party. Phineas, Ferb and the Fireside Girls: Bye! Pinkie: NOW TO CHECK ON- Oh wait....That's it...OKAY! Now what? .... Meanwhile (again) Eiknip: Are you guys SURE this is gonna work? Evil Bob and 10FCA: Yep. Were pretty sure. Eiknip: Wait, what was the plan again? 10FCA: The plan is, we ambush The Bunker, grab ACF, and throw her into The 5th Dimension! IT'S GENIOUS! Eiknip: Why didn't you think of it eariler? Evil Bob: Uh....I have no idea. I BLAME GRUBELKNID! (Dinkleburg backwards) 10FCA: Agreed....So...TO ACF'S DIMENSION! (The 3 cross the portal to The Bunker's dimension that randomly appeared) ALMOST PARTY TIME! Bob: WOOHOO! IT'S ALMOST PARTY TIME! Maxwell: FINALLY! ACF: YESH! Pinkie: WOO! ACF: NOW LET'S HOPE NOTHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN! Everyone: AGREED! Meap: MEAP! (Alright everyone, ONTO THE STAGE!) Rawrlego: I'm so excited! Fluttershy: Me too! (Something crashes into the ceiling) 10FCA, Eiknip, and Evil Bob: Ugh..... 10FCA: Note to Self, figure out a better way to land- Oh. Were here.... ACF, Pinkie, and Bob: IT'S YOU! Eiknip: It's us, alright! Rainbow Dash: What do YOU guys want? 10FCA: Oh, a certain someone....ACF! ACF: Pfft. If your really thinking of turning me into a- (10FCA grabs a portal out of her pants pocket) ACF: What's that? 10FCA: A portal to The 5th Dimension, you know, the place where you send me after battling me. Bob: It's not like it's a black hole or anything....Right? Evil Bob: It's a black hole, alright. Everyone else: YOU JUST HAD TO SAY BLACK HOLE, BOB! Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01